


【菊耀】暗涌

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: 耀和菊巧合地在同一间酒吧喝酒，双双装醉和对方上床的故事。让我们为王总精湛的演技、主动出击的精神和为爱当O的勇气鼓掌（啪啪啪）
Relationships: ALL耀, China/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 59





	【菊耀】暗涌

被众人观望的才配叫潮水，在水底汹涌的只能被叫做暗流；  
对外公开的性关系叫做恋爱，而巧合下的做爱更多是被当事人称为一夜情。

________________________________

一个小时前，本田菊在酒吧喝酒，在他喝至微醺时，一个人猛地撞到他的背，手还勾上了他的肩膀。

被陌生人从背后袭击的感觉很不好，他刚想推开那个冒失的人，却听到了熟悉的声音。  
“喂，帅哥，419吗？”

是王耀。本田菊把头转了过去。

他看起来已经醉透了，双颊染红，黑顺的头发没有扎起来，随意地散落在肩上，脸上带着喝醉的人特有的傻笑看着他。纤长的睫毛被酒吧灯光打出深蓝色暗影，让人看不清他的眼神。

还未等他回答，王耀就猝不及防地吻上他的唇，勾勾搭搭黏黏糊糊的感觉直叫他心里发痒。是鬼迷心窍，他把人抱在怀里就直奔附近的酒店。

_________________________________

尽管在本田菊把他日思夜想的人压在门后亲吻时，他还在力图让酒精游走的头脑保持清醒，告诉自己这只是一场稍纵即逝的意乱情迷。

但是当他的手撩开王耀衬衫的下摆抚上瘦腰，听到一声轻喘时，名为理智的保险丝便本能般地分崩离析了；他几乎是掐着王耀的腰，跌跌撞撞地把人按在床上。

不知道是酒精烧脑，还是觉得王耀已经烂醉所以他可以肆无忌惮了；一向冷静的本田菊此时像个初经情事的躁动的少年一样，胡乱扒了两人的裤子。一边几乎是啃着王耀还带着酒香的嘴唇；一边拿了床头的润滑剂倒在手里就伸向身下人的后庭。

“戴套。”王耀感觉到带了润滑液的手指进入后穴，拍了一下本田菊的头小声提醒着，他并不喜欢别人液体留在自己身体里的感觉。

“不戴。”本田菊感觉自己像是真醉了一般，把头埋在他的胸口一寸寸的亲吻，像是小朋友撒娇一样。

他和王耀多年来针锋相对水火不容，好不容易双方都醉了，王耀认不出他，在巧合的作用下才千年一遇的上床了，这么难得的机会，他才不戴套。

看着这人近似撒娇的动作，王耀不动声色地扶了扶额，但也没有强求他，只是暗戳戳的在心里吐槽这个小菊就是逊啊，这么多年过去了还是几杯酒就能醉之类的话；同时因为胸口被啃咬的轻微快感而伸手抱住他的头。

本田菊由他抱着，甚至舔了舔他的手腕。今天晚上两人的相处极为和煦。开拓的动作很温柔，让王耀感觉不到一丝痛感，他只觉得后面在一点点被扩充涨满。在觉得可以的时候，他用膝盖轻轻蹭了蹭本田菊的腿中间。

得到了应允，本田菊缓慢的进入，器物顶开黏黏糊糊的软热后穴，磨蹭着敏感点；尽管多年没做，但他还是可以凭着身体记忆找到令王耀最愉悦的地方。  
王耀也用着他喜欢的做爱方式去回应他，他的颈侧和脸颊被王耀如春雨般细致湿润地轻吻着。

两个人在欲海里交换呼吸，仿若要相融般。

在断断续续的顶撞之下，王耀的身子不自觉地蜷缩 ，内里因为高潮的来临开始愉悦地痉挛，整个人泛着粉红，漂亮得不成样子。连马眼也已经溢出了几滴白色半透明的前列腺液。

偏偏就在这个时候，本田菊忽然伸出手，堵住了王耀性器的小孔。

王耀浑身一颤。

“小菊……”他手往下探想拉开本田菊的手，同时抬眼看着他。

本田菊心里一惊：王耀不是醉了么，居然认得自己？

他抬头，对上王耀的眼睛，虽然里面有几丝欲望，但能看见清明之色。

“你没醉？”

王耀意识到自己露出狐狸尾巴了。  
当然没醉，但是怎么可能承认啊。

等一下为什么本田菊也没醉？

如今中日关系如此尴尬，无法解释，只能拼演技了。

王耀索性反守为攻，主动亲上他的唇，撬开他的牙关来了一个黏糊糊的法式热吻。

“不。”

承认，不就是等于告诉本田菊，自己寂寞难耐去勾搭他了么。

“我们都醉了。”

他唇齿间凤梨汁混合甘草酒的味道，确确实实让本田菊醉在其中。

果然，本田菊对王耀意外热情的态度有些意外，默着应了一声。当王耀为自己蒙混过关而心里暗自庆幸时，却感觉到本田菊空余出来的另一只手把他向下探的手拉开了。

王耀微怔，随后看到那张白静的脸上浮现了几分罕见的笑意： “在下还没有准备好，耀君就打算一个人先完事了吗？”

既然双方都醉了，那乘机欺负一下王耀，也不是不可以吧？本田菊想。

这是出师有名，这是情有可原。

随后他用力地顶了一下王耀的敏感点。

果不其然，听到了王耀的带着喘的骂声。

王耀觉得今天自己是脑抽了，喝酒喝到一半看到本田菊也在酒吧，有点上头的感觉拉着他就色令智昏地去装醉勾搭人；

所以他现在心里是大写的后悔：他以为某岛国意识体醉了就会乖乖地上床，乖乖地搞爽自己。结果本田菊居然也是装醉，自己傻乎乎的引狼入室，以致现在这种要射不能射的尴尬局面。

他明天还有会议呢，但现在本田菊的意思估计是要折腾他一整晚。

王耀已经在心里默默地流下了两行清泪，当然，嘴上骂人也依旧毫不留情。

“…你XX。”

王耀肉体上受制于人，只能过过嘴瘾。只可惜，他越骂，本田菊顶撞的频率就越快。

“本田菊！你这个…混蛋……”

王耀又爽又难受，声音里都带着颤。

“耀君还是留点力气吧，在下怕你明天起不来啊。”本田菊的声音里，是少见的，掩饰不住的愉悦。

讲真，王耀一边又痛苦又敏感地骂他混蛋，一边希望自己快点松开手让他高潮的样子，真的，可爱到不行。

本田菊亲了亲他的嘴角，把他的一条腿扛在肩上，以一个侧入的姿势再度插进去，顶开穴口，压过敏感点，柔软的肠道几乎是控制不住地绞紧了分身，抽插间带出来的液体混着润滑打湿了身下的床单。 而后本田菊一阵搅动，王耀简直克制不住自己的声音，喘息因为内里灭顶的快感带着诱人的媚意，甚至因为无法到达高潮而染上了哭腔：

“呜……小菊，给我……”

他真的是难受极了，前端那种压抑不得发泄的感觉几乎要把他逼疯了，偏偏后穴那物什还顶着他的敏感点不停地辗转，王耀怀疑再这样下去他真的要坏掉了。

“一起。”本田菊用不留痕迹的力道在他颈上啃了几下，随后低喘着松开了手。

束缚已久释放出来的感觉是想象不到的快意，感觉液体射入肠道时王耀压低声音地叫了一声，下意识地环上本田菊的腰。

后者伸手回应了他的拥抱，随后低头，额头对额头，两人四目相对。

王耀眼里没有往日与他的针锋相对，只剩下云雨过后的缱绻与舒坦。那人似乎是心情极好，眯起那双金浆玉醴般的琥珀色眸就对着他笑。

恍惚间他回到了极久以前，他与王耀共同穿着唐装倚竹品茶，流觞曲水。

王耀已经多久没有这样对他笑过了？  
大概有一百五十年。

“小菊，我明天还有个会，先睡觉了好吗？”  
王耀看到本田菊出神，生怕他想再来一发，赶紧哄他睡觉；说完还轻吻了一下他微红的脸颊，把人拉回现实。

语气是哄小孩子的语气，亲吻也是对小孩子才用的单纯的亲吻。

“好。”

偏偏本田菊就吃这一套。

看看表时间已经是一点以后了，王耀索性不洗澡，直接抱着本田菊就闭上了眼睛。

本田菊等到他的呼吸逐渐平稳，估摸是睡着后，用嘴唇触碰了一下他的额头。

“果然还是最喜欢nini呢。”

实际上在大多数时候，王耀还是把他吃的死死的啊。

怀着历史仇恨的两人就这样破天荒地相拥而眠。

虽然他们都知道，第二日起来，一切会平复如旧。

end.

————————分割线—————————————

这篇……断断续续搞了一个月多（其实是想当新年贺文搞的结果因为个人能力不足……

其实就是想讲两个死要面子的傲娇嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯的肉文。一开始还慢慢写所以开头结尾很老夫老妻，后来在中间逐渐显露黄暴车手的本质……

想表达的还有很多但是搞不出来了大家将就着看叭。

最后一句：

现在菊家做的事情好暖  
所以极东szd！！


End file.
